


Future Echoes Drabble

by Thesseli



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth behind a message from the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Echoes Drabble

"Rimmer? You wanted to know what happened to you?" asked Dave Lister, age 171.

"Yes!"

"Well come closer..."

"Yes..."

"Come closer still."

"*Yes*.."

"Closer..."

"*Yes*!"

The old man opened his mouth, as if to reveal some great truth, then burst into laughter. The future echo ended.

" 'You goit' ," Arnold Rimmer remarked. "I believe that's what I said to you, after that."

Lister was still laughing wickedly.

"That wasn't very nice, you know," the much younger-looking man chided fondly.

Lister grinned cheekily. "What did you want me to tell him, the truth? He never would've believed it...Ace."


End file.
